This is an application for a K08 award. The candidate,Dr. Pavan Reddy, is a junior faculty member in the Blood and Marrow Stem Cell Transplantation Program at the University of Michigan. Dr. Reddy's long-term goal is to become an independent laboratory investigator in the field of experimental bone marrow transplantation (BMT)and graft versus host disease (GVHD). This application details a four point program that will provide the necessary tools for Dr. Reddy to develop his research career such that he can achieve this goal and eventually become a leader in adult bone marrow transplantation. [unreadable] [unreadable] First, the applicant will obtain advanced conceptual and theoretical background in cellular and molecular immunology with particular emphasis on lymphocyte and cytokine biology by participating in several immunology courses in the University of Michigan graduate school. [unreadable] [unreadable] Second, the applicant will acquire additional BMT research skills and techniques through the completion of his research project regarding the modulation of acute GVHD by IL-18. Dr. Reddy has already achieved impressive preliminary data from this project that have been published in the Journal of Experimental Medicine. [unreadable] [unreadable] Third, the applicant will acquire advanced communication skills, both written and oral, required for a successful research career through participation in BMT research seminars and conferences, participation in national Hematology and BMT meetings and the preparation of scientific manuscripts. [unreadable] [unreadable] Fourth, the applicant's progress throughout the award will be monitored by an advisory committee of senior researchers and academic leaders. The applicant's sponsor guarantees that 80% of Dr. Reddy's effort will be devoted to his research during this award.